


Невыносимая легкость

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Himring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19466773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Эпизод из времен осады Химринга во время Дагор Браголлах. Один разговор двух Нолдор - о новостях, которые точно есть... и которых еще точно нет.





	Невыносимая легкость

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Relief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/495445) by Neld. 



Я вхожу, и несмотря на полутьму, лицо или шаги выдают меня. Он поднимается с лежанки у стены целительской: "Что?"  
Он не ранен, нет, он утверждает, что _отдыхает_ здесь - если считать эту сомнительную полудрему отдыхом. Но после того, как он согласился, что будет здесь именно ложиться и лежать, никто уже не спорит.  
"Что ты узнал?"- повторяет он, привстав и опираясь на левый локоть.  
"Я нашел место для жилья дортонионским беглецам, - объясняю я, отводя взгляд к полу. - И я говорил с ними о... они совершенно точно уверены, что братья погибли".  
"Что?!"  
Я поднимаю взгляд на вскрик. И отчетливо вижу, как даже в этой полутьме его лицо становится темно-серым.  
А потом тихо и четко выговаривая слова, ты продолжаешь:  
"Они - погибли? В бою? Нет - никакой - возможности... плена?"  
"Но ведь мы уже слышали, хотя и без уверенности тогда, что Айканаро и Ангарато, скорее всего, еще до начала боя, под тем огнем..."  
Мне не удалось договорить.  
"А-айканаро?.." - и тише, каким-то угасшим и потерянным голосом, - "Братья..."  
Братья... Ах я глупец! "Дортонионские братья" - мы часто говорили так, а уж они говорили так еще чаще, и дорога к ним былам совсем не дальней, - а сейчас я несколько часов провел с главными "плодами" нашей утренней вылазки, позволившей пробиться в замок нескольким бывшим обитателям нагорья... Я собирался доехать туда на исходе этой зимы.  
Но у него тоже есть братья. И странно было, если бы он не думал о них.  
"О Тьелкормо и Куруфинве им наверняка неизвестно ничего. Кроме того, что их перевал... оставлен, а крепость весьма не цела. Но гарнизона Врага там нет, и потому... может быть, она именно оставлена - скорее, чем захвачена. Братья... в дороге они не встретили никого из их народа. Если бы быть уверенным, что они пошли на юг..."  
"Не знаю", - ты качаешь головой, и слова твои тяжелы. - "Не знаю".  
Я чуть прохожу по комнате и опускаюсь на стул. Усталость нагнала - именно сейчас, этим разговором. Я снова смотрю в пол. И поднимаю глаза на твой голос.  
"Прости меня. Ради них. Я не должен был так... Не должен. Огонь - это... страшно. Но это - только огонь и сейчас для них он уже закончен, и эта война - закончена... Я надеюсь".  
"Я знаю. Я тоже надеюсь".  
Я знаю, и все же - наверное, не могу до конца понять и ощутить его страх, - страх того, что хуже смерти, и любое пламя лучше плена. Оно догорит быстрее.  
Яснее - страх за братьев, - в неизвестности, - но для них, скорее всего, еще не все закончено... как и для него.  
"Вестей с юга и востока у них нет", - ты сел прямо, прислонившись к стене, твой голос уже почти спокоен.  
"Никаких".  
"А из Хитлума? Они... могли что-то слышать. Или знать".  
"Увы, нет. Они только _полагают_ \- то же, что и мы: что там также война, по крайней мере - у гор. А подробнее - ты смеешься, лорд?"  
Он поднимает взгляд - "Да, я смеюсь", - и вдруг действительно начинает тихо, почти беззвучно смеяться, прикрывая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
Странно - этот звук почти неслышим, но из-за занавеси в соседнюю комнату почти сразу возникает госпожа дежурная целительница с небольшим кубком в руке. Она быстро оглядывает помещение, определяя количество возможных пациентов, - и уверенно направляется к тебе.  
Я встаю и подхожу к окну. За ним видна сумрачная муть, едва различимый силуэт дерева без листвы и недалекая стена - один из внутренних дворов замка. Здесь не видны факелы нашей осады, - и потому это лучший вид из окна в такое время.  
На шорох занавеси я оборачиваюсь. Ты лежишь, все также прикрывая глаза, но развернув ладонь, и, кажется, еще вздрагиваешь от остатков этого смеха.  
У нас есть еще пара часов до времени, когда нужно будет сменить лорда Макалаурэ.

4:49 25.12.2008

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно драбблом Neld "Облегчение" (но вполне может читаться само по себе) - скорее на почве несогласия. Комментарий к исходному тексту в рамках такового: Заметим, он сказал: " **братья** " - мн.ч. ...


End file.
